House of Zod
by Mechconstrictor
Summary: Xander discovers there is something more than human about himself while on his road trip. Xander Zod /Ursa.
1. Chapter 01: The Fall of Krypton

House of Zod

Chapter 01- The Fall of Krypton

Summary: Xander discovers there is something more than human about himself while on his road trip. Xander(Zod)/Ursa

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is in this story. All characters from BtVS, Superman, and anything of the DC Universe are owned by their respective owners.

A.N: In the Buffyverse, everything up to the end of "Graduation Day" will stay the same. In the DC universe, I am taking stuff from several different verses in the DC multiverse, creating a new reality. Earth-K.

HoZ-HoZ-HoZ

Krypton  
Kryptonian Science Council

"Will the accused step forward," a voice rang out in the vast room. Turning to aide, the speaker said, "Read out the names of the accused."

"General Dru-Zod, Commander Ursa, and Jax-Ur, also known as Non," the aide stated.

"General Dru-Zod, for insurrection against this council, you and your two compatriots will be sentenced to death. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Looking at the assembled men and women, he stood proud as he answered, "I do not ask for forgiveness for my perceived crimes. I've done only what is in the best interest of the planet and its people. I ask that you act to save our people before it's too late. Before our people are lost to time."

"The evidence that you presented to this council and that of Jax-Ur before you has been debated before. You were told that your conclusions were in error and to abandon your efforts to cause chaos among the citizens. You chose to ignore our advise and incite rebellion. Your forces have been arrested and will serve the rest of their lives in the mines."

Stepping forward, Jor-El, said, "Honored council, I ask that you spare their lives and instead sentence them to life in the Phantom Zone."

After conferring with the rest of the council, the speaker said, "In respect for the work you have done and the work the House of El has done for this Council in the past, we will grant you this request."

"Thank you..." Jor-El started to say.

"But you will be the one to send them to the Phantom Zone."

"I can't..."

"You will carry out the sentencing or you will join them," the speaker stated. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," he said. "I understand. I wish to speak with General Zod before they are sent into the Zone."

"Granted."

Walking over to the three sentenced criminals, he stood before Zod. "I'm sorry I can't do more for you. I..."

"You had a chance to join us. We could have prevented the destruction of our people."

"Violence is not the answer. We need to work with the council if our people are to survive."

"You think I would have started open rebellion if it was just nature taking its course. I would have gathered as many of our people as I could and left. Our unstable sun is not natural. I uncovered something far worse. It was intentionally done by Brainiac."

"Brainiac? Are you sure?" Jor-El asked. "That would mean he has broken his programming."

"You can help our people," Zod said. "Free us and the four of us can fight our way out of here. We can free my men and save our people. I'm begging you to help."

"I'm sorry," Jor-El said, sadly. Saving your lives is the best I can do."

"This is worse then death," Zod hissed. "You will be condemning us to life while our people die. All we have fought for is for Krypton."

Leaning in closer, Jor-El whispered, "Though I'll be saving the lives of all three of you, only they will be going into the zone. The House of El has many secrets and I can give you a new life there. Your body will be de-aged to a child and you will be placed with a family."

"Impossible," Ursa whispered. "The council would not allow something like that."

"The council doesn't know many things about my House. Trust me. You will not age there."

"How will that help," Ursa asked. "We'll be stuck there forever. Do you think the council will ever order our release?"

"There is always a way out."

Looking towards Ursa, Zod said, "I would rather go to the Zone then be separated from my friends."

Seeing the look between the two, Jor-El said, "I'm sorry my friend. I didn't know there was something..."

"There's nothing that concerns you," Zod snarled. "I promise that you will pay for this."

Sighing, Jor-El said, "I'm sorry you feel this way. I'm only trying to do what is right. I can promise you that nothing will happen to them while in the Zone. They will remain in suspended animation."

"Your apologies mean nothing at this point. Your only chance for forgiveness is to free us. If you leave us to our fate, then there is nothing else to say. There is vendetta between our two houses. If you somehow survive Brainiac, I'll be there in the end."

"Enough," the council speaker ordered. "It is time."

Walking over to the console that would transport the three into the Phantom Zone, he held his hand over over the button, "I'm sorry that I could not do more. In the next life my friend."

"This isn't over, Jor-El!" Zod shouted as the three were sucked into a vortex.

HoZ-HoZ-HoZ

Earth  
Sunnydale, California  
Sunnydale Hospital

"Tony, can you believe it," a red-haired woman said. "Your new job, the house, and now a son. Everything is coming together."

"I can't wait until he is old enough to teach him how to box," Tony said. "He'll be the best."

"Tony, I don't want him fighting."

"But Jessica, he'll be the best." He could see it now. The awards and trophies that his son would win. His dreams were interrupted when the doctor walked in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Harris, I have some bad news," the doctor said as he stepped in the room. "Your baby..."

"Where is Alex," the woman cried. "Where is my baby?"

"What happened to my son," Tony said, getting up.

"The nurse had just finished cleaning him when he started to have breathing problems. We can't explain it. There were no indications that anything was wrong."

"When can we see him," Jessica asked. "When will he be well enough?"

"I'm sorry to say he didn't make it," the doctor said. "He..."

He stopped when the door opened and a nurse ran in.

"Doctor, the baby is alive. He just started breathing again."

Turning to the stunned couple, he told them to wait there while he went to check on what had to be a miracle in his eyes.

The nurse quickly left and asked to leave early due to not feeling well. Her first stop was the bar where she hoped to forget anything that she saw tonight. That swirling vortex was something that she didn't want to remember. She knew that no one would believe her.

HoZ-HoZ-HoZ

The Higher Realms

"An anomaly has been detected," a male voice said. "It threatens the Balance. We have no control over it. We can not remove it."

"The Balance was already threatened," another said. "The abominations are growing in numbers. They are protected by the Others."

"This has been foreseen," a third voice said. "The first of two has arrived. It will aid in the war."

"You have see this?" the first asked. "Why have you not mentioned this before?"

"I was prevented by something until now," the third said. "Something powerful."

"We shall watch for now," the second voice said.

"Agreed," a chorus of voices stated.

HoZ-HoZ-HoZ

Krypton  
Several months later  
Kryptonian Science Council

"Jor-El, you were warned to stop your experiments. The planet is in no danger of being destroyed. Brainiac has run over your results multiple times and has come to the same conclusion each time. Our sun is stable."

"My results..."

"Are faulty," the council speaker stated. "Due to your loyal service and membership on this council, certain members of this esteemed council have voted for house arrest. You will not leave your house under pain of death. You will not spread your lies to the people. Leave us now."

HoZ-HoZ-HoZ

Krypton  
House of El  
Hidden laboratory

"Lara, bring Kal-El down here," Jor-El said, working on a small ship. "We don't have much time."

"How soon," Lara asked, carrying her son down the steps.

"A matter of days, maybe even hours," he responded. "The core is fluctuating too randomly. I had hoped to have more time to build something for all of us. The prototype ship will have to be enough. We can save our son at least."

"He'll be alone," she said. "The only one of his kind. He will have powers under their sun."

"He won't be alone," Jor-El admitted after some thought. "Though, I'm not sure whether that is a good thing or bad."

"What do you mean?"

"General Dru-Zod is on Earth right now," he said. "I used the experiment that my ancestor created. The one meant to reverse the aging of his wife until a cure could be found for her rapid cellular degeneration."

"He swore revenge against you," she said.

"He will be a little older then Kal-El," Jor-El said, tinkering with some controls. "I hope that he will learn something while growing up again. Plus, I sent him to one of the energy displacement fields that our House had been studying. They will stunt his powers while on the anomaly."

Suddenly the ground began shaking violently as the unstable sun started to affect the planet.

"Hurry," he said as Lara placed their son in the ship. "Goodbye my son and good luck on your journey. You will need it in the future. You are the last hope of the House of El. Do us proud, my son."

Looking at her son, Lara wiped a tear from her eye. "Know that I shall always love you, my little one. Till we meet next."

Placing his hand over the activation console, he pressed down. Holding his wife, they watched their only son speed away to salvation as their home crumbled down around them. The ship entered a artificial wormhole just as the planet exploded.

End Chapter 01


	2. Chapter 02: Awakening

House of Zod  
Chapter 02- Awakening

AN: Just in case anyone is worried that Xander is too overpowered, remember, this is a crossover with DC Universe. There are enemies that can give Superman a run for his money. He won't be spending too much time patrolling for vampires, that is something he will leave to the slayers. A Kryptonian could clean an entire town of vampires in one night. Where's the fun in that. That's not to say that he won't fight some of the Sunnydale bad guys.

HoZ-HoZ-HoZ

Phoenix, Arizona  
11:45pm

Looking over the car he was currently crouched behind, Xander had to wonder how he ended up in these situations. This was the fourteenth time since leaving Sunnydale that he had run into vampires. He wondered if it was his blood that attracted them. At least he wasn't having the blinding headaches or muscle spasms that had started soon after he began his trip.

"Come out, blood bag. We just want a little bite," one of the vampires said, laughing. "We promise we wont take too much."

"Yeah," another said. "It's all fun."

Seeing that the vampires were getting close to his location, Xander decided that now might be a good time to try running. He used his last stake the other night and had dropped his holy water an hour ago. All he had was a cross and that required him to be closer to the vampires then he really wanted to at the moment.

Just as he was about to make a run for it, he was grabbed from behind.

"Got em boss," a vampire yelled, holding Xander by his neck. "He's a feisty one."

"Good, that gets the blood pumping. He'll taste delicious," the leader replied.

"Boss, I don't think he's fully human," the vampire holding him said, getting a stronger grip. "I think he might be a half-breed of some type. He's too strong for a regular human."

"Full or half human," the leader shrugged. "It doesn't matter much to me. I'm always open to trying new things. My dad always said you never know if you'll like it unless you try it."

Struggling, Xander could feel his captors hands began to loosen. "You know, I'm not that great tasting. I can recommend a great store that sells pigs blood," he joked. "They even sell it in bottles."

"As appetizing as that sounds, I think I'll stick with fresh human tonight," the leader said, smiling. "There's nothing like it."

Panicking, Xander broke his right arm free from the vampires grip and wildly swung it in the direction of the vampire currently lowering his mouth to his neck. To the surprise of all three, the vampire leader most of all, the hit hit knocked the vampire back twenty feet into a pile of trash.

Taking the opportunity, Xander drove his elbow into the second vampires stomach. "I'm not even going to ask how I did this," Xander muttered as he watched the second one stumble back a good five feet. Seeing the first one begin to stagger to his feet, he picked up a piece of broken wood and approached the dazed vampire.

"Hey man," the vampire leader said, dazed. He began to think that they grabbed the one person tonight. "We didn't mean anything by it. Just playing games, you know. We would never try to eat a fellow citizen of the night." Trying to smile to prove that he was no threat proved futile as Xander drove the make-shift stake into his heart.

"One down, one to go," Xander grunted as he turned to the second vampire. Seeing that he didn't have any more wood, he grabbed a piece of metal pipe. "Let's see how much damage a vampire can take to the head before he dusts."

Looking up at what he assumed to be some type of strong half breed, the vampire raised his hands begging for his life. Ignoring the pleas for mercy, Xander raised the metal pipe over head and brought it down across the vampires face.

"Hmmm, one hit shut him up," Xander mused, looking at the creature below him. Raising it a second time, he brought it down again resulting in massive damage and the subsequent dusting of the vampire. "Interesting."

Looking around for any more threats, Xander decided that this new mystery could wait for the morning to figure out. He was tired and the headache was coming back with a vengeance.

HoZ-HoZ-HoZ

The Next Day

Opening his eyes from a well deserved sleep, Xander stared at the ceiling. He then closed them and opened them again. "Yep, still there," he said, staring at what he could only assume was his upstairs neighbors for the night in this run down motel. Neighbors that were currently engaged in activities that he had no desire to watch. At least not with these two being the ones participating.

"Maybe the Commander would like to try that," he said as he saw the couple do something that he thought was impossible up until a moment ago. Stopping his train of thought, he went back over what he just said.

"What commander do I know and why would I want to do that with them," he wondered aloud. He'd been having flashes of wars that made no sense to him. He first thought they were left over from Halloween but soon realized that they were not wars that any humans could have fought in. He began to see people that he has never met.

And most interestingly, he saw himself holding a dark-haired woman in a loving embrace. And he knew that had never happened before.

Closing his eyes once more, he found that he could once again see the ceiling without looking through it. "Thank Rao," he muttered without noticing.

Last week he was able to hear conversations from across a store for a few minutes. And the week before he was able to outrun a vampire for a short time. These powers seemed to be coming and going at an alarming rate. They stayed longer each time. It wouldn't be so bad if his body could pick a power and keep it. But no, it seemed as if his body had to try them all out before it could pick one.

He had thought on calling Giles for help but decided against it as a nagging thought in the back of his head kept telling him not to. That it was dangerous at the moment.

"Let it never be said that I don't listen to the voice of reason," he said.

HoZ-HoZ-HoZ

Later that day

Walking into the diner, he glanced around as he sat in an open seat. It seemed that the place was popular amongst truckers and not much else.

"What can I get for you, hun," an older woman asked. "The specials are on the board."

"The soup sounds good," he said, after glancing at the specials.

"Sorry," she said, shaking her head. "We ran out and the new batch isn't ready yet."

Thinking that it was impolite to have specials that they didn't currently have on the the board, he said, "I'll just have a burger and cola."

"That I can do for you, hun," she said, smiling.

Watching the people around him, he couldn't help but notice that the guy in the last booth seemed a bit twitchy. It was also pretty warm to be wearing that heavy jacket. All thoughts on the odd man vanished as soon as his burger arrived.

"You just passing through," the waitress asked. "Or are you thinking of settling down here?"

"I'm just on a road trip," he answered, taking a bite. "I recently graduated from high school and want to see a little of the country before I settle down with a boring job."

"I wish I could have done something like that when I was your..." she started to say when the man in the heavy coat stood up and pulled a gun.

"No one moves and no gets hurts," he said, waving the gun back and forth. "I just want the money and then I'll go."

As the old man at the register began to empty the money, he looked over at the gunman and said, "You aren't too bright, sonny. This place hasn't pulled in decent money in years. We're just managing to break even."

"I didn't ask for a commentary, pops," the gunman said, pressing the gun into the man.

"Take it easy," Xander said. "We're doing what you said. You can get your money and leave."

"We've got ourselves a hero here," the man said, laughing. "Don't think of trying anything or you'll be a dead hero."

Taking the money, the gunman started to back towards the door when he noticed a necklace that the waitress was wearing. "I'll take that also. It has to be worth a pretty penny."

"Please," the woman begged, clutching the necklace. "It's all I left from my mother. Take anything else. Please."

Advancing on the woman, the gunman found his way blocked by the boy who suddenly looked taller when he was sitting down.

"The lady said please," Xander said, growling. He hated people like this. They were worse then vampires in his mind. Standing at his full height of 6'3'', he looked down at the man currently holding a gun on him. "Just leave now and no one gets hurt."

Trying to push past Xander, the man made a reach for the necklace when he was tackled and push to the ground. In the ensuing tussle, the gun went off. Shocked, the man jumped back, waving the gun.

"I didn't want to do that," the man shouted, looking down at the man he shot. "It's his own fault..."

He trailed off as he noticed the man standing up with a lot less blood then he should have, In fact, he couldn't see any blood at all.

"That wasn't very nice," Xander said slowly. Inside he was shocked that he wasn't dead or at least dying. He only felt a mild sting that was quickly fading. He wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Put the gun down now."

Too scared to do much else, the man dropped the gun, "Sure thing, man. Whatever you say. I didn't mean anything by it."

Remembering what happened to the vampires when he hit them, he didn't think a human would survive one hit. And he wasn't sure he could pull his punches enough to keep the man alive, not that he deserved to live after shooting him. He just didn't need the police looking at him any more then they would be.

Picking the man up by his shirt, Xander held him off the ground. "Maybe this will help you find direction in your life," he said before throwing the man down the length of the diner into the far wall where he fell unconscious.

"Who are you," the waitress asked. The rest of the patrons were staring at him in either shock or fear.

"Forget who," the old man at the register said, "What are you? That sure wasn't anything I've seen before."

"I'm not sure," Xander muttered, staring at the hole in his shirt. There was only a fading red mark there. Maybe it was time to seek out some advice. Giles might know someone who could tell him what was happening to him. He just had to convince Giles that it was nothing major. Tossing some money on the counter, he said, "Thanks for the burger. I think I need to leave now."

"Anytime," the waitress said.

End Chapter 02


	3. Chapter 03: Answers Part 1

House of Zod  
Chapter 03- Answers Part 1

AN: Just so everyone knows, that while there will be more females (and males) in this story, they will not be with Xander/Zod. He will only be with Ursa. And action should pick up towards the end of chapter four and really get into it with chapter five.

HoZ-HoZ-HoZ

Giles Apartment

"Are you sure the witch said those exact words," Giles asked, moving the phone to his other ear while he went through some books. He sometimes wondered how the boy got himself into these situations, even when off the Hellmouth. He attracts more trouble than should be humanly possible.

"Yes," Xander said. "And I would really like to know what she did to me."

Shaking his head, he said, "To be honest, I've never heard of any type of spell like that. The words were Latin but I've never heard a spell like it. Are you sure she was a witch? She could have just been drunk. It wouldn't be the first time I've heard of someone getting drunk and pretending they can do magic."

"There is no doubt in my mind that she was a witch. Unfortunately, she fled after casting the spell and I couldn't move for twenty minutes."

"And you say she had a wand," Giles asked. He could swear that this sounded familiar. Something that he read in a book somewhere.

"A little stick that she waved around," Xander said.

"I can not ever remember coming across a witch using a wand to focus her spells," Giles said, bewildered as he tried to think of wands. Now that he was thinking about it more, he was sure that he had read it somewhere. Maybe it was a witch who had a hidden focus and used the wand to distract her targets. "Ritual magic and a few small spells are the limit of what I can do."

"Well, do you know anyone in the area who might be able to help me? Someone who could scan me and make sure that nothing is wrong."

"Contrary to popular belief, you can't just scan someone," Giles said. He hated how television had influenced how people thought of magic.

"Giles, I'm serious here."

"Ok," Giles sighed. "There is someone you can try. I met this man when I first came over here to train Buffy. He somehow knew I entered the country and asked for my help with something. He left when I told him that I had other duties I must attend to."

"What's his name," Xander pressed.

Hesitating, Giles asked, "Are you sure that this was a real witch?" Whatever it was that Xander described, he was sure that he had read it before.

"Yes, for the last time."

"Okay, his name is John Zatara," Giles said. "He isn't someone to call for help without good reason. The circles he travels in are dangerous."

"Trust me," Xander said, smiling that he finally had a name. "This is a good reason. Now, how do I contact him?"

"You don't contact him," Giles said. "Just find a local demon bar and say that you are looking for him. He'll find you within a day once word reaches him."

HoZ-HoZ-HoZ

Xander's Hotel Room

"That was easier then I thought it would be," Xander said to himself, smiling. He had thought that it would take more for Giles to give in without demanding that he come back to Sunnydale to be examined.

HoZ-HoZ-HoZ

Giles Apartment

Hanging up the phone, Giles sat in his chair for a moment trying to think where he had heard of witches using Latin phrases and wands. Trying to think of which book it was in and what he was researching it for was proving harder then he would have liked.

"Maybe Willow will remember what book it was in," he said to himself.

Reaching over to his phone, he dialed Willow's home.

"Hello, Willow?"

"Hey, Giles," she said, sleepily. "Is there something wrong?"

"I don't think so," he said, keeping his promise to Xander. "There is something I'm trying to remember. I can't remember what we were researching and what book it was in."

"Do you know what it was about," Willow asked, now fully awake.

"It was about witches who used Latin phrases and wands. That is all I can remember about it," he admitted.

"Wands," she said, shocked. He couldn't be talking about what she thought he was. "Why are you researching Harry Potter?"

"Excuse me," he said. "Who is this Harry Potter?"

"You know," she said trying to get herself under control. Honestly, talking about wands. Next thing he would be talking about is flying brooms. How were witches supposed to fight stereotypes with stories like Harry Potter. "A boy wizard in a book written in the United Kingdom."

"This would be a fantasy book," he asked, slowly. "Not something that we used to solve a crisis?"

"Yes," she ground out. She couldn't stand those books. If she met the author, she would show her what a real witch was like. Wands, broomsticks, and pointed hats.

"Um, thank you Willow," he said. "That will be all for tonight."

"Goodnight," she said, too upset to go back to sleep.

Hanging up the phone, Giles said, "What the devil has that boy gotten into now that he would need magical help. And something that he didn't want me to know about at that. When he gets back, we'll going to have a long talk. Wands, indeed."

HoZ-HoZ-HoZ

Shadowcrest

"Father, what's wrong," a girl with raven hair asked as she entered library. She had noticed that her father missed dinner after a letter arrived.

Looking up from the message that he had just received, John Zatara couldn't help but smile in pride at his only daughter. She was already showing signs that she would be even greater then he was. She just needed to learn to control her impulsiveness.

"Zatanna, how are you tonight," he asked.

"Fine, father. What's with the letter?"

"Someone is looking for me," he said, standing up. "I'll be going to meet this person. I'm interested in what he has to say." And it never was wise to leave an unknown out there.

"I want to go also," she said. She had grown bored long ago with hardly ever leaving the manor. She wanted more in life then being stuck here.

"It's not safe," he said. "You don't know what exists in the dark underbelly of the world. You aren't prepared for it."

"How am I supposed to learn when you never let me leave here," she protested. She was eighteen and had only left the manor while under the protection of her her.

"It's for your own protection," he said. "Everything that I have done and everything that I and your tutors have taught you was for your own protection. I won't always be here to protect you and when that day comes, you will need everything to survive what is coming."

"What is coming," she asked. "What am I hiding from?"

"You aren't prepared yet," he responded. "While you are powerful, you have yet to face even the weakest of the night."

Standing her ground, "If you leave me here, I'll just follow you on my own. Then we'll see how good I am."

She was just like her mother when she got this way. Sighing, "Fine. But you will stay near me at all times and never think about straying."

"Okay," she said, smiling in satisfaction.

HoZ-HoZ-HoZ

Phoenix, Arizona

The past couple of days had been interesting to say the least. It had been three days since Xander walked into the demon bar asking for John Zatara. It also had been three days since his body had apparently gained super strength and kept it. The other powers still kept coming and going, but the strength was here to stay it seemed. And it was growing.

The demon bar would need some extensive renovations before it could re-open for business. After he killed the first three vampires, several demons seemed to have taken offense at what they saw as a human walk in and start killing their friends. It was only after he killed the first of several large, green-skinned demons that a small riot broke out. It seemed that not all demon bars were like Willy's.

"Wonder what Giles was thinking when he told me to find one," he said aloud. "It was almost as if he was distracted. So unlike him."

Finishing his meal, he laid down enough money to cover the bill and the tip.

"Well, you have my attention," a voice came from behind him. "What is it you wish?"

Turning around, he spotted a man standing in the shade of a tree. He was dressed in clothes that probably cost as much as a cheap car. He had a thin mustache that could be called distinguished. And to top if off, he wore a top hat. The guy looked like he belonged on a stage.

"Can I help you," Xander asked, taking stock of his surroundings. You can never be too careful.

"You're the one looking for me," the man said. "I'm John Zatara and I will not be taken down easily if that is what you have planned."

"Whoa there," Xander said, raising his hands. "I just want to talk with you. I'm not here to fight."

"That's a shame," a female voice said from behind John. "I think that would be an interesting fight."

"Zatanna, I thought I told you to not interfere with this meeting," John said sternly Sometimes he thought she did this just to annoy him.

"Yeah, you did," she said, smiling. The guy was kind of cute and if her father thought she was going to ignore that, he was dreaming. "But I never promised that I would."

"Hi," she said. "I'm Zatanna Zatara."

"I'm Dru...I mean Xander Harris," he said, wondering why he started to call himself something else.

"Well, Mr. Harris," John said. The young man was interesting. There was something about him that he couldn't place. A hidden power just waiting to break free. "What is it that you wish to see me about."

"There has been some strange things happening to me since I started my road trip," Xander admitted. "I called a friend and he recommended you as a possible source of help. I think whatever is happening to me might be mystical in nature."

While he could sense magic on the young man, he possessed no magic of his own. Almost as if he grew up in a magic saturated area. Feeling that the wards of the manor could handle anything that he couldn't, he said, "I think that this might be a discussion better suited to a private setting."

HoZ-HoZ-HoZ

Shadowcrest

"This is an interesting place you have here," Xander said. He had been impressed with the teleportation that brought them here. He never thought magic could do something like that. But the manor itself defied any rational thought.

"Thank you," John said, pleased that his guest liked the manor. It wasn't often that Shadowcrest had guests. Well, other then Constantine. Someone he could go without seeing for a while. "So, what is it that seems to be happening to you?"

"Before we get into that, I think it's best you know that I'm from Sunnydale, California."

"Why would that matter," John asked, confused.

"It's where the Hellmouth is," Xander said. "Shouldn't you know about it since you can do magic."

"I think I remember reading something about that," Zatanna said from where she was sitting on the desk. "Some sort of portal."

"Yeah, a portal to hell," Xander explained. "It's guarded by some guardian that has multiple arms."

"Portal to hell," John muttered to himself. "I think you might be confused. That really isn't a portal to hell. It's an inter-dimensional portal to multiple realms that are easily confused with hell. The real hell is worse then anything you will see on the other side of those gateways."

"Wow," Xander said. "And to think that we've been worried over it all this time."

"Don't get me wrong," John replied. "If anything came through those gates, they would cause massive destruction until stopped. There is really only one way that a Hellmouth could bring about armageddon and it's not one you need to worry about. Though, this does explain the magic I sensed on you. I take it that you have lived your entire life there?"

"Yes," Xander admitted. "This trip is my first time off the Hellmouth."

"Okay, now that we have that out of the way," John started, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, it all started shortly after leaving Sunnydale," Xander said. "I started to get muscle spasms and massive headaches. Then I started to do some strange things."

"What kind of strange things," Zatanna asked to her fathers annoyance.

"My senses are going haywire. I've been able to hear things from across a store and see through walls. My strength had been fluctuating until the other day when it started to grow at a rapid pace and still is. And I was recently shot at point blank range. The bullet only stung a little when it hit."

"Interesting," John said as a few ideas for the future started to come to mind. "Anything else?"

"Well," Xander hesitated a bit. "Those senses that I mentioned, well, they are showing up more often then they were a few days ago. I found that if I concentrate hard enough, I can activate them a little bit. But then I get tired and have to stop."

"It sounds like a muscle," John said. "You may need to work them out to get the full benefit."

"I can understand that part," Xander said. "But what I want to know is why they started showing up. And what's up with the memories that are popping into my head?"

"What kind of memories?" John asked, taking down some notes.

"It's kind of hard to describe. They are of wars that I can find no mention of ever being fought. Of machines that don't exist. Of people I can't remember ever meeting or seeing before. Of a woman...who I...well, I don't really know."

The look on Xander's face was one of confusion as he tried to remember more about the woman.

"She means something to me," Xander said as an image came to him. "I don't know what but she means a lot to me. Her name is on the tip of my tongue but I can't remember it."

"It will come to you," John assured.

"Is she pretty," Zatanna asked. "What does she look like?"

Looking at his daughter with disapproval, he started to say something when he was interrupted by Xander.

"She's beautiful," he said with a smile on his face. "She's a little taller then you, Zatanna. Her hair is the most beautiful brown and she has eyes that you could get lost in forever."

"She sounds very nice," Zatannanna said softly.

"I just don't understand any of this," he said. "I don't know what is going on or what any of this is in my head."

Thinking for a minute, John said, "I can try a spell that should tell us what's going on. Your powers do not sound like they are from magic, but with magic, anything is possible."

"Okay, lets do this," Xander said, standing up. "Hit me."

"Nigiro eht em whos."

A flash of light blinded all three inhabitants of the room.

"Whoa," Xander said, rubbing his eyes. "Was that supposed to happen?"

Blinking his own eyes, John said, "I've never seen anything like it before. Usually, a piece of paper appears with what I want to know on it."

"I intervened," a voice came from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. The shadows seemed to grow larger as the voice spoke.

"Show yourself," John Zatara ordered as he gathered his magic. He noticed Xander stepping in front of Zatanna. Whoever had penetrated Shadowcrest's wards would have to get through him first.

"Be calm, little sorcerer," the voice said, amused. "You're the one who called for answers and I'm here to give them."

"Does this normally happen," Xander whispered to Zatanna.

"This is the first time I've ever seen the wards of Shadowcrest breached," she whispered back. "Whatever entity this is, it's very powerful."

"Indeed," the voice said, startling them. "As for who I am, that is beyond your understanding. I seek progress. I seek advancement. I seek to destroy the stagnation that threatens this world."

"So you are one of the Lords of Order," John asked, trying to get a feel for this being.

"I am not of Chaos or Order," the voice said. "Nor am I of the balance. All three will destroy this world if allowed supremacy. But that also is beyond your understanding, at least for now."

"What am I," Xander asked. "What are these powers?"

"Kryptonian," the voice said, proudly. "You were born on the planet Krypton."

"I think I would have remembered being on another planet," Xander said.

"This is not your first life," the voice said. "Remember. Remember now."

"Zod," Xander whispered. "Dru-Zod. That is my name. I was the..."

A flash of memories flooded through his mind. His family, noble. He remembered his childhood, destined to join the military caste. His rise through the ranks. The battles he fought to protect his home. His rebellion to save Krypton. Brainiac's betrayal of the people it was created to serve. Jor-El sending him to Earth. Ursa...her name was Ursa. His lover, his wife trapped in the Phantom Zone.

"Jor-El," he screamed.

HoZ-HoZ-HoZ

AN: The entity in this chapter won't have much effect on the story at this time. At this point, I plan this being the only time that it shows up for a while. If I do a sequel to this story, it might show up again in a larger part. As for what it is, a cosmic entity that wishes to remain unknown for the time being but has an interest in Earth. Also, I had planned to finish this chapter but it was reaching a point where I thought I should break into two parts. The second part is already being written.


End file.
